It's Mince Pies and Staff Choirs
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: Lily Luna/Scorpius Malfoy fluff for everyone! Written for the amazing Voldy The No Nosed Wizard (Michal) for Secret Santa.


**It's Christmas time! Well, almost :p**

**This was written for the Secret Santa in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I was given the amazing Voldy The No Nosed Wizard. Or Michal. My fellow Awesome Boss Soldier on the KBOW, and the amazing Potions Professor at the above school. **

**So, here is all some Scorpius/Lily (Scorlily) fluff for all of you! Mince Pies and Staff Choirs. Not a great mixture. Oh, and a smidge of Christmas spirit. **

…**I sound so cheesy o.o**

It's Mince Pies And Staff Choirs

"Once again!" Professor Longbottom called to the assembled staff in front of him. "From the top!"

There was a mass of grumbling, from each of the staff, except Professor Slughorn, who was too puffed to complain. He was much too overweight to be standing in an assembled staff choir, but Amanda Laider had insisted, and whatever the Headmistress said, went.

And Neville was too scared _not _to accept instructions from his feared cousin/sister/some kind of relation-in-law. So, here all the staff were, standing in the Great Hall, in full view of all the curious students, about to start their ear-splitting racket again.

Over, in the crowd of students, Lily Potter was standing, with a strange expression of mingled horror and amusement. Horror, at the sheer racket and wall of noise that the Professors were creating, and amusement, mainly at Professor Longbottom's (Uncle Neville's) expense.

"Pretty horrific, aren't they?" A tall boy, with blonde hair asked her, and Lily looked up, with narrowed eyes.

"You can say that again Scorp." She joked, shaking her head. "It sounds like Uncle Ron after Aunty Hermione's told him off. A mixture between a Hippogriff and James's voice."

"I resent that." James Potter, Lily's seventh-year brother, rolled his eyes. "You should hear her in the shower _Scorp._"

Lily pulled a face. "Stop teasing my boyfriend _Jamsie._" She teased, pushing James away with a finger. Being the youngest Potter (unless James had an ex-girlfriend who had gotten pregnant from a broom-closet affiance) was a struggling affair. But that didn't mean that Lily Luna Potter was a pushover. She had the temper of her mother, and her grandmothers, and her middle name counted for nothing.

"_OH I WISH IT COULD BE CHRISTMAS EVERYDAY!" _Professor Smith – their new Muggle Studies Professor – sung loudly, above the rest of the staff, his wrong notes wobbling ominously.

"Worse than Dad's mince pies." Scorpius shuddered, taking Lily's hand and squeezing it. "You've tried those, haven't you Lils?"

Lily flinched, and nodded. "It's like that stuff Muggles spread on roads-"

"Tarmac." Scorpius intervened.

"Yeah, that. It's like that, but wrapped in pastry." Lily pulled a face, and mimed shooting herself in the head. "Reckon it's safe for Scorp to come home over the holiday James?"

James nodded, but slowly. "Careful mate, my Uncles and Dad may verbally pull you apart."

Scorpius shrugged, stretching and linking his hands behind his head. "I can deal with it." He said, a little flippantly, as was his standard. "Nothing is more scary than Dad's mice pies and this racket."

Now the choir had moved onto a more traditional carol, that still sounded like Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had written it on a Firewhiskey binge. James couldn't contain his laughter at all, and had to move away to the very back of the Entrance Hall to avoid being overheard by any of the teachers.

Not everyone was so lucky, however, and Professor Longbottom was getting steadily and steadily more confused as time went on, torn between conducting his 'choir' and catching the laughing students.

"I agree." Lily chuckled, looking up at Scorpius with her green eyes, the same eyes that belonged to Harry Potter. "Please come over to my house for Christmas, Scorp. You're best friends with Al, too, and my parent's won't be as bad as everyone thinks."

Scorpius looked around at the Christmas decorations, hearing the dull tones of the staff choir in his ears, and exhaled. His father hated Harry Potter, but had at least given up on poisoning his son against the family a few years ago, when Albus Potter also became a Slytherin. But would the feared Auror himself be any different?

"Okay." He said, in a rush, looking back at his girlfriend and kissing her softly. "Okay Lils."

Lily looked like she'd just won a thousand Galleons. "Thank you!" She said eagerly, pulling Scorpius back down to recapture his lips with hers. "Thank you Scorp, thank you so, _so _much! Mum's wanted to meet you for all of the last six months."

"Your Mum wants to meet me?" Scorpius wrinkled his nose, a little puzzled. "She does?"

"I guess." Lily barely paid any attention to Scorpius's puzzlement. "But Dad's roasts are top-notch, and if we're lucky we might get a bit of Mum's famous Mulled Wine. It's not just wine, its Muggle champagne, with lots of different spices and orange, and then some of a Muggle drink Dad likes, called Coca-Cola."

And Lily was off on a tangent. Scorpius grinned, shaking his head fondly, and slipping his arm around her shoulders. She was so incredibly chatty, especially when she was talking about something that she was passionate about, like Christmas.

And he _was _looking forward to meeting her family.

Anything could be better than his father's mince pies.


End file.
